


Please don't go

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU after 8x19, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just AU after 8x19. Something like after some time Crowley came back to the place, where he completely lost Bobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't go

It was near midnight when a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the forest. He stood silently for several moments, then rose his head and began to speak.

\- Hey.  Haven’t seen you for a long time. You know, love,  I think I’m getting old. I feel so tired lately… All this  demon/angel  neverending battles…Years go by, but I don’t really see the difference. Moose and squirrel are still central figures.  They are once again searching for a way of closing the Gates of Hell. Well.. what can I say to that? Been there,  seen the result…  If you’re interested in Castiel. The angel of Thursday is also with your “boys”. Ehm… I guess that’s all I wanted to tell you about. Anyway I probably should go. Someone needs to rule the Hell and all… Mm… and, Robert, I don’t really think that you’re listening. But I miss you, love.   

Second after man was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ps phrase is from “Barcelona - Please don’t go"


End file.
